We'll Fly
by RiceCakesWithStyle
Summary: Mira has been bullied and picked on at every single school. When her father gives her some money to start a school of her own Mira leaps at the chance and builds a school under the name of Credinta High. But when another school threatens to close it down Mira must team up with a band of unique students and battle her way through to keep it open.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Mira

What the hell was this?! Was my dad REALLY right in his head?! I looked across the empty fresh grass plot that was in front of me. This must have been his way of getting back at me for wanting to transfer from so many schools. It wasn't MY fault that so many people bullied me, I was a nerd after all and nerds get it hard at Hearst High. Kara…...Oh how I hated her! I still remember when she put fake detached thumbs into my lunch once, they were covered in salsa sauce to give them a more realistic look. But I could tell they were fake by the shining plastic reflecting the ceiling light above me, it was still a gross sight though.

So the last straw for my dad was when I wanted to transfer from Georgia High School for Girls, to which he throws his hands in the air and says. "You know what?! I give up!" He dug into his pocket and fished out 2.4 million dollars, he slammed it onto the table. "If all these schools are so bad, then you can start your damn own!" He stormed away from the dining room and up the stairs, a loud door slam echoed through the house and I was alone. I stared at the money in my hands, what could I do with this? I thought to myself.

The next morning dad showed me directions to a plot that was going to be a swimming pool for Hearst High to use but got cancelled due to funding issues. He said that there should be foundations there already. I followed the directions and now here I am. I had already negotiated with the previous owners and they took the money off of my hands.

I took one step onto the grass, this was now mine, what was I going to do with this place? I still had some left over money, but what could I build with that? Classrooms maybe, but where would I get them? A classroom shop? Yeah right. I tilted my glasses to see if there was anything I was missing, nope, nothing.

I cupped my mouth with my hands. "Hello? Anyone here?" I shouted.

A girl with brown hair in a plait tossed onto her side and a blue dress came walking up towards me. "Hi! Are you the new owner of this plot?" She asked.

Wow, she looked pretty. Her calm smile and beautiful skin was something I couldn't notice. Her question snapped me out of it. "O-Oh! Um, yes! Yes I'm the new owner of this plot. I'm planning to build a school here."

Her smile extended to an excited grin. "That's great! My name's Autumn by the way."

"My name's Mira." I answered back. Autumn….what a beautiful name. Her looks matched it. My brain had switched off from reality as I was getting lost in her gaze. "Wow...you're beautiful." Realizing what I just said, my eyes widened and I backed away. Now she would think I was interested in girls and probably laugh at me! This was my main problem with other schools. A lot of them were homophobics, which meant a lot of bullying for me. Kara tried to force me to make out with a girl in the girl's toilets once, then she filmed it and put it on Facebook. I got a lot of unneeded hate for being a lesbian. I'm trying to drift away from it and be straight but I can't help being attracted to girls like Autumn, their looks just take my breath away.

Autumn just looked down and blushed. "T-Thank you.." She said wistfully.

I had calmed down a lot now, at least she wasn't laughing at me or saying. 'What? Are you a lesbian?' I smiled at her. "I bet you get told that a lot."

Autumn's face turned from a smile to a melancholy frown. Uh oh, I hit somewhere personal didn't I? "Well….the people at Hearst High can be…..well, they can be jerks…"

Hearst High….my 11th school that I had transferred from. Just hearing the name made me sick. It seemed like the teachers themselves hated me, I answered all the questions correctly on my science test but I got a D! What the hell was their problem with me?! Kara got an A, even though she said that the moon only had 3 cycles. Autumn cut into my trip down memory lane.

"But now that you're here you're going to make the best school there has ever been!"

I was pumped for this. I looked around. "Sooo….where do I start?"

"Well you need an admission office first. Try building one with some of your money!"

The builders had arrived at my plot and were at work building the office. Autumn shared some of her lunch with me as we watched the workers. I sipped some of my blackcurrant juice. "Hey Autumn?"

She took a bite out of her sandwich. "Yes?"

"Who should I admit first? I mean some people wouldn't have even heard of this school!"

Autumn closed her lunch bag and put it down. "That's why you need to give it a name! A name that people will remember and say: 'I think I should send my child to that school!'."

I thought for a minute. The wind whistling and blowing through the neat curls in my hair, they wouldn't wildly blow through the wind since my hairband was keeping my hair curly and preppy. A name that people will remember? I needed a school name that assured people they would be welcome here but was unusual too. Then, that was it! I had the perfect name in mind!

"Credinta High.." I said.

Autumn stared at me. "What?"

"Credinta High." I stroked my nose. "Credinta is Romanian for faith."

Autumn kept staring me, processing what I just said, then she smiled. "That's a wonderful name Mira."

They had finished the office. The brickwork on it was fantastic and shined with an excellent light. Silver panels were installed onto the roof which gave me an idea. "Why don't we get solar panels?"

Autumn giggled. "Maybe when we get more money."

I went inside and looked at the people in line to be admitted. Only 6? Typical.

Autumn looked over at me. "So who's going to be admitted first?"

I studied through the papers. 2 preps, 2 nerds and 2 jocks. Who shall be the first student to set foot into my school? A nerd would be nice but since Hearst High was near my school they could come over and I wouldn't have any back up. A jock? Ew, no. Those sweat soaked monsters put me through enough torture at the number of schools I've been to. The jocks were always the first ones to pick on me, there was one who was incredibly nice and helpful but he transferred to another school in Ireland so I was left alone. The only option left was a prep, they were nice right? I had never been that close with the preps, but they never bullied me or anything. They just kept their distance and had quizzes on make-up every now and then. I chose a prep girl and waited for her to be admitted.

"While you're waiting it might be good to build a Prep hangout for her." Autumn suggested.

I built a hangout for the new girl and I built one for myself. My hangout may have been small but it was awesome! There was a computer lab right outside it, and inside there was an xbox console and arcade games! I couldn't get enough of it!

The prep girl came out and I gasped. "Mila?!" My older sister Mila was standing there with her favourite white dress on. Her puffy lips and small eyes were in someway beautiful to look at. Mila never wore make-up, she said that she didn't want a caked face just to get some boys. She had red hair, the same as me, but except it was done in the same style that Koh's was. Koh was a student at Hearst High. Me and her…..didn't get along swimmingly to say the least.

Mila ran up to me and pulled me into a hug. "Look at you sis! Starting a new school!"

"P-Please….let..me..go…!" I struggled out of her hug.

"But I'm so happy for you! I never thought you'd be unique and start your own!" Mila looked around the school, her tanned skin shining in the sunlight. Me and her had the same hair and skin color, it was just our faces and the way we did our hair was different. Mila had hers spread out while I had mine in a headband and with curls at the ends. Mila's face was attractive with big lips and demanding eyes while my face was that of a nerd. I had small lips that went into a cheesy smile when I was happy, my eyes were an equal size. I, too, never wore make-up. Though my face was nothing like Mila or Autumn I could appreciate it.

Autumn giggled. "Look at you two! You're like sisters."

"We are. It's just that Mira doesn't like it when I hug her." Mila said.

"S-Shut up!" I yelled at her.

Mila laughed. "So, little miss school starter, where do we sign up for classes around here?"

That was a good point. Where were the classrooms? I saw a prep hangout and a nerd hangout but no classrooms. How are people going to learn at this rate?

"I'll build one." I replied. The builders came back again, they seemed grumpy and depressed this time. I overheard something about a pregnant woman being killed in a car accident, she was probably one of their wives. I felt terribly sorry for them. Mila got out some hot chocolate and offered the builders a drink. She had the charisma that I didn't, she could easily convince someone to go out with her by the click of her fingers. I was never good with love or romance. I watched some of the romance movies on the TV and I thought that I could do something like that, but I now realise that I never could.

The builders, now happy and refreshed, thanked Mila and drove off. A white classroom with a black roof stood before us. I went inside and looked around. The classroom had cream wallpaper and a blueberry blue carpet with many tables and chairs in it. The blackboard was at the far end of the classroom. I ordered some books online and started reading them. Autumn peered over my shoulder.

"Look at you hitting the books already!" She squealed.

"Well….I am a nerd…" I said.

Mila ruffled my hair. "Sure you are sis! A clever, school owner nerd."

I liked the way this school was turning out, my sister by my side and Autumn helping me out, I knew this school would flourish. Credinta High. That name would be repeated through history forever, as the best school America has ever had! Suddenly my phone buzzed, a got a text saying: '_Meet me in the parking lot, twerp.'_ I scratched my head. What on earth does this mean? A jock walked out of my admission office, I forgot that I left Mila at the desk while I was out. Mila came running up to me and saw the text on my phone.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"I don't know. It's from a blocked number."

Autumn overheard me and frowned. "That's probably Kara. She's an expert on blackmail."

Oh no, not her! I built this school to get away from her not to have her come over here! I breathed in and out frantically.

Mila held my shoulders. "Hey calm down. We might as well go and meet her, if we keep her waiting then she'll come marching over here."

"She might have her boyfriend with her as well.." Autumn added.

Boyfriend? When I was at Hearst Kara didn't have a boyfriend with her at the time, she mainly bullied the boys to the ground and took their lunch money.

Mila held my hand. "Come on. Let's go and face these two."

I walked off with her, Autumn stayed where she was and watched us go over to the parking lot.

Kara was just how I remembered her. She had black hair in a ponytail with a neat fringe on her forehead, her lips were scarlet red with lipstick but she had no eyeshadow. She was wearing a green and white cheerleader's outfit with her skirt just above her knees.

She stared upon me with her brown eyes and smirked. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the little nerd whore? How's the making out with girls been going?" She giggled.

A tall boy with blonde hair stood next to her. He was wearing a white shirt with a green open jacket on top of it. "So these are the students of loser high." He had a stubble of beard on his face.

Kara moved her eyes around and spotted Autumn behind us. "And there's Little Miss Quirk Face. I never pictured Autumn as a traitor."

That made me enraged. "You can't just come over and say that!"

She came up to me and pressed her face against mine. "What are you going to do about it?"

I had no control over my actions at that point. What I did was not what my brain was telling me to do. I pushed Kara with all my strength, she stumbled over and fell, face flat, onto the ground.

She got back onto her feet. "Oh. You did NOT just do that!" She tackled me and started beating me up. All I could see was Kara's face and fists. She kept slugging me and punching me in the stomach. I managed to punch her in the jaw before Mila separated us both and dragged me away from Kara.

"That's enough!" She shouted.

I stood back up and brushed the dust off my skirt. "Next time don't pick a fight you can't win." Kara said.

"Come on babe, let's leave these losers." Her boyfriend said.

"Okay Max." Kara walked off with Max's arm around her shoulder.

Mila watched them go and then checked me up. "Are you okay?! How many times did she hit you?"

"A-A couple of times." I wiped my nose and saw that blood had come off of it and onto my hand. Mila dug a tissue out of her pocket and held it up to my nose.

Autumn ran over. "Mira? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a nosebleed." I replied.

The new jock in our school came over to us. He had pink hair that just touched his shoulders and big brown eyes. The outfit he was wearing was not a jock outfit, it was a grey jacket with a white shirt underneath. The shirt had a box with a smiley face on it. He had a big frown on his face as he came over. "Are you alright? What happened to you?" He asked.

"She just got punched a few times, don't worry." Mila still kept holding my nose with the tissue.

Autumn shifted about a little bit. "I'm sorry guys but…...I've got to go back to Hearst. Class is starting. I'll catch you later though!" And with that she ran and disappeared round the corner.

The boy with the pink hair put his hand on my shoulder. "My sister can help you. She just enrolled here too. Come on, she's at the jock hangout."

Mila stopped him. "What's your name?"

"Aaron. Aaron Glinder." He said.

Mila put her hand on her hip. "And what about your sister?"

"Shirley Glinder," Aaron replied, "She's an expert on medical treatment, she can help your sister."

Mila looked at me. "Mira? Do you think we should see her?"

I looked at Aaron. Staring into his big eyes, he was pale but it was more of a tanned pale rather than a vampire pale. He seemed innocent and trustworthy, well to me anyway. I took his hand. "Take me to Shirley."

He nodded and led us to the jock hangout. I never realised how small it was. It was a running track with a small tube like building in the middle, inside was a pink haired girl lifting weights. Aaron shouted at her and she looked up. She put down the weights and came outside. Her hair was curled with a black hairclip at the side, she had red lipstick on her mouth just like Kara. But for some reason the lipstick suited her more than Kara. She was wearing an intern outfit, and she too had the same skin tone as her brother.

She crossed her arms and came over. "What do you want Aaron? I was-" She suddenly saw me and gasped. "Oh my god! What happened to her?!"

"She got beaten up by a student from another school. ...Mara was it?" Mila's mistake made me laugh, which made more blood come out of my nose.

Shirley calmed me down and gently took the tissue away from my nose. She touched it. "She's got a big bruise on her nose. Whoever hit her is very strong."

Mila looked at my nose. "It's purple! That must have been a strong blow."

"Yes very strong. I recommend you keep the tissue on her nose when it's bleeding. But if it's not leave it. The bruise will disappear over time, though it will probably take a couple of months." Shirley said.

"Is there nothing else we can do Shirley?" Aaron asked.

Shirley sighed. "Nope, nothing. We can only wait until it disappears."

"B-But! I don't want a big bruise on my nose!" I cried.

Mila hugged me. "I'm afraid there's nothing else we can do sis. Don't worry, people won't bully you with me here."

Aaron cracked his knuckles. "And if anyone makes fun of you, I'll put them straight."

Shirley pointed to the admission office. "There's more students that want to join our school!"

I looked around. There was the office jam packed with papers. "Oh dear…" I whispered.

"Don't worry!" Mila took my hand. "We'll do it together!"

Aaron came up to us. "I'll fix us some drinks."

"The more the merrier they say." Shirley grinned.

"Thanks guys…" I felt choked up. No one had been this kind to me before.

"Well? what are we waiting for? Let's do it!" Mila ran up to the office. I sprinted after her followed by Shirley and Aaron.

Aaron had gotten us some cans of coke. I would have liked a hot chocolate or a milkshake but the sweet brown coke liquid tingled my taste buds so I didn't complain. Shirley wanted more jock girls admitted into the school but Mila calmly suggested that they should be an equal amount of boys. Speaking of boys, Aaron seemed really interested in this one nerd boy that we admitted. Apparently he suffered from insomnia which caused him to be sleepless. Aaron was suggesting sleeping pills and everything to him. But the boy told him that because of his different beliefs the other students at his old school threatened him to change, which is what was causing his insomnia. The boy was in the same hangout as me so we did get to know each other, but Aaron was always there beside him.

"What's your name?" I asked the boy.

He paused the game he was playing with Aaron and stared at me. "...Winston." He answered.

"Winston came from a school full of religion phobics. They think just because they were bullied by people who worshipped the same religion that the others are the same way." Aaron put his arm around Winston. "Don't worry buddy. No one's going to question your religion."

Winston had tiny eyes with a big mouth. His nose was pretty small as well, and he was wearing a blue t-shirt with an atom on it. Winston blushed and cuddled up to Aaron.

That was the final decision. This assured me that everything was going to be okay. After plastic thumbs getting put into my lunch, my hair being covered in grease and being forced to make out with someone I was finally in paradise. I earned this, I deserved this. Credinta High was going to be the best school in the state, I would make sure of that. I was finally happy, no, I was over the moon.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2: Football Brawl

**Phew! I've FINALLY finished chapter 2. Now I've learned the valuable lesson of never attempting to finish two fanfics at once. I've been focusing on one fanfic and trying to finish it. But don't worry, I'm going to try and put some time into this fanfic and another bit of time into the other from now on. Anyway, on with the story..**

It had been a few months since I had opened this school. There was still only five of us at the school though. Aaron and Winston had gotten really close with each other, Winston even helped Aaron on his homework. Shirley didn't approve of it but she let him help Aaron anyway. The sun was shining down on Credinta High and I was sipping some apple juice from a carton, when suddenly Autumn came running over to me with a gleaming smile on her face.

I waved. "Hey Autumn! Long time no see!"

Autumn panted. "Hi Mira!"

"Did you come over to hang out?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "No, I came here to tell you something. Are you busy with anything?"

"Not really. Mila and Shirley have got the desk." I answered.

Autumn patted her hair down. "I've got someone at my school who I think would be better off here."

"Oh?" I sipped.

"His name is Julian. He's a sports player but he's having a hard time at Hearst. I think we can convince him to transfer here." Autumn said.

I nodded. "Sounds like a plan. When can I meet him?"

"I'll bring him over to you at lunch, then you can have a proper talk with him." Autumn smiled.

"Okay then."

Autumn turned around to go. "See you later Mira!"

"See you later too!" I shouted back as she turned the corner.

Mila came running up to me. "Mira! Mira!" She yelled as she pointed towards the admission office.

I was startled. "W-What?!"

Mila was squealing. "W-We've got a student…..from France!"

"We have?!" I said.

"Come look!" Mila led me towards the office. We came inside and saw a blonde haired man with sunglasses perched on the top of his shirt. His hair was above his shoulders and he had a stubble of beard just like Max. Mila swooned at him but I just didn't find him attractive…..at all.

"Bonjour madame." He said to me.

"Um….bonjour. Who are you?" I asked.

"Moi? My name is Paris. I come from the city itself and I would love to get to know you." He took my hand and kissed it.

"Oh what a gentleman!" Mila swooned.

I took my hand away. "If you don't mind me asking, why have you come to our school?"

Paris smiled sexily at me. "I have come simply to learn at this school and….find love.." He winked at Mila.

Mila blushed. "Oh please Paris. Don't make me blush like this!"

"Ah but madame. I come from the city of love, so it is my sole duty to make you blush and swoon." Paris said.

Mila linked her arm with his. "Shall we go to the prep hangout?"

"Oui, anything to please you madam." And with that, they walked out of the office.

Shirley looked disgusted. "That man is too flirty."

"Shirley. Would you come with me to meet someone? Autumn has this jock guy that she thinks would do better here." I asked her.

Shirley checked through her paperwork. "Aaron would have to take the desk and you know how much he likes Winston, I swear the two are inseparable."

"There's not that much paperwork to do is there?" I looked at Paris's paperwork.

"Go meet him with Aaron and Winston. They're better talkers than me." Shirley stapled some paper together.

I ran out to find Aaron and Winston. They were both playing Dungeons and Dragons on the grass. "Hey guys!" I waved.

Aaron turned around. "Hey Mira, what you want?"

"We're in a pretty crucial part here." Winston added.

"There's a jock coming to visit our school. Would you mind talking to him with me?" I asked.

Aaron and Winston talked to each other for a minute and then faced me. "Okay!" Aaron beamed.

Winston stood up. "We'll defeat those orcs later."

"You bet." Aaron said.

Winston came over to me. "So where's this jock?"

I looked around. It was lunchtime now, where was she? Aaron shared his milk carton with Winston, they both took turns to have sips. I noticed that Winston had messy blonde hair that still stayed above his shoulders.

Autumn came over with a rather bulky guy following behind her. He had black hair that was smartly sticking up and a face similar to Aaron. He was wearing an emerald coloured football outfit and, in my opinion, he was rocking the look.

"Mira, this is Julian. He's a football player at Hearst." Autumn presented the sweaty jock to me.

He looked nice, but as proven in Hearst High looks can fool anyone. He held out his hand to me. I shakily shook it. "N-Nice to meet you." I swallowed but kept smiling.

"Well Autumn this looks like a great school.." He paused. "But how's your football team here?"

I peered round and saw only one jock hangout, I frowned. "W-We….don't exactly have a football team at the moment.."

I knew I said said the wrong thing to him as his smile turned upside down. "Well this was a waste of time." He turned to Autumn. "Sorry Autumn but Hearst High at least has a football team and a pitch."

"But these students here do have talent! We've got a few jocks who might be strong enough to make into a football team." I said to him.

I had peaked his interest. "Okay then. Bring them here and we'll see what they're made of."

I rushed into the admission office to get Shirley. "Come on Shirley! The jock guy wants to see you."

Shirley got up, confused. "What?"

"I don't really have time to explain. Come on!" I dragged her outside and presented her to Julian.

He had a football at the ready with him. "Who's this jock with you?"

"My name's Shirley." She strode up to him. "What do you want with me?"

"Nothing much." He shrugged. "Just some proof of strength." Julian got ready to throw the ball. "Shirley, go long!" He threw it with tremendous speed.

Shirley ran as fast as she could with her eyes fixed onto the plummeting ball. She launched herself up and grabbed it. "Got it!" She shouted. But her victory was short lived as she collided with a classroom.

Aaron ran over to her. "Shirley! Are you alright?" He checked her.

"I'm fine! I'm fine! Jeez when will you stop worrying about me?" She brushed his hands away and stood up.

Julian sighed and shook his head. "That last part could use a bit of work."

We had lunch together and I shared my peanut butter sandwich with Julian. "Look Autumn." He finally said. "I really appreciate you showing me this school but it's a bit too small. Hearst High is where I'm meant to be." He looked off into the distance. "It might not be the best place in the world but it's the only place where I'll get my scholarship for football."

"I'm sure a strong guy like you would have gotten the scholarship already." I felt his muscles.

He grinned. "Yeah, I wish. There's just one problem…"

"What?" I asked.

He turned away from me so that I couldn't see his face. "Max…" He answered grimly.

I could see that Kara's boyfriend had been a pain to him too. "I don't like him either. He's a big bully isn't he?"

"Oh he's more than that!" Julian stood up so suddenly that I was afraid I had said something wrong. "The football coach at Hearst is Max's little buddy! He keeps me in the subs while Max has the spotlight all to himself!" He held his head. "I won't be able to show off to the scouts my talents at football, and you know what that means right?"

"No scholarship." I replied.

"No scholarship." He walked round in a circle. "And you know what I did to deserve this? Nothing."

"That's unfair!" Winston yelled. Everyone stared at him, including me. He went silent and hugged Aaron.

"There there Winston." He looked at us. "He's a bit shy.." He said to Julian.

Julian mouthed 'Ah' and nodded. "Well, I need to go. I've got a football match today and I don't want to miss it. It was nice meeting you Mira." He waved and walked off.

I waved back and once he was gone I sighed. "Sounds like he's out…" I picked up my carton and sipped on it.

"Don't give up quite so fast sis!" Mila nudged me. "But….he's definitely right….we do need more space around here."

"You could always buy a plot of land." Autumn suggested.

"What? I don't own all of it already?" I thought I owned this whole field!

"I'm afraid not sis. I guess they're a little bit concerned with a young teenager trying to start a school." She smiled at me. "Don't worry! We'll show them that you're capable!"

I went to the plot owners and asked if I could buy their plot of land. They were a little unsure about selling it to a girl of my age but once I showed them the money they were all in for it. I came back and saw that Winston and Aaron were already playing on the new land I had just bought, Shirley and Mila were at the side sipping lattes they made in the prep hangout.

Autumn shyly strolled up to me. "It's nice to see that your expanded school is making the other students happy.." I saw a little tear roll down her cheek.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked, offering her a hug.

She refused it. "I'm fine, I just had something in my eye."

I nodded, but in reality I felt a little disappointed. Sure, we've only known each other for a couple of months but…..I feel like I've grown to like her. I have this intense feeling inside me that won't stop…...I think…...I'm in love with Autumn.

"I guess we better buy tickets to that football game so we can watch Julian." She corrected herself. "I mean, cheer for Julian." She bit her lip. "I mean…"

I put my hand on her shoulder. "I think I get what you mean."

She froze and blushed. "I'm just trying to show that this new school will be enthusiastic about sports!" She looked down shyly.

"Autumn." I held her chin. "It's okay, I understand."

She grinned at me. "We have to go. For the good of your school!"

And that's exactly what we did. We each bought tickets and went to sit in the stands. Aaron bought some popcorn along with him and was sharing it with Winston. I heard a Hearst High student call them gay and laugh at them but they both took no notice.

Julian was grumbling at the coach. "Come on! Put me in!" I heard him shout.

Mila squinted her eyes at him. "What's up Mila?" I peered with her too.

"I don't know but….I think I recognise that coach from somewhere.." The coach took a brief look at her. His eyes widened and he turned away. "I knew it…..it's that guy who pretended he was around my age on this dating site I went on!" Mila growled.

A timeout was called on the field. As Max came back to the bench he nudged Julian. "Aw, is someone sad 'cause he's not gonna get to play?"

Julian didn't react and kept looking down at the ground. Max came closer to him. "Maybe if you cry, Coach will put you in."

That was the last straw for him, and I knew it. "That's it!" He yelled. He lunged at Max and knocked him to the ground. They were swinging punches at each other and it looked like the fighting would go on for hours. The other people in the stands started shouting and yelling. Why weren't they doing anything?! These are two young teenagers fighting and all the crowd are doing is shouting!

Autumn gave a small horrified scream. "We've got to stop this!"

Mila pushed past the crowd. "Allow me!"

"Mila, No! Stop!" I tried to pull her back but she had gotten onto the field before I could stop her.

She got in between the two and pulled them apart as if it were nothing. "Okay break it up! That's enough!" She shoved Max away and held onto Julian.

"No one asked YOU to get involved!" Max rudely spat back at her. "Who do you think you are?"

"Let's just say I'm a concerned citizen." She looked at the coach. "Long time no see, Paul."

He backed up. Before Mila could beat the tar out of him the referee blew a whistle. I didn't know what this meant but I could tell by the booing crowd that it meant something bad.

"You just cost us fifteen yards." Max grumbled.

Paul pointed at Julian and was about to yell at him when Mila clenched onto his shirt and held him high into the air. "You listen here Paul. Julian did nothing on that football field. So that gives you no right to blame him. You hear me?" She brought his face up to hers. "NO RIGHT!" She screeched.

Everyone in the stands went silent. Their eyes drawn to Mila. How was she able to cope with that?! I always hated people staring at me! Especially if it was a huge group of people!

Mila threw Paul back down onto the ground. "Come on Julian, let's get out of here." She took his hand and dragged him along with her.

We took him back to our school. Winston got picked on for snuggling with Aaron back at Hearst and well…..there was a disagreement. And by that…..I mean a full on fight with Shirley and Aaron versing the Hearst High students.

She elbowed him. "You stupid donkey! How could you do that?!"

"Well I couldn't just let them bully Winston! I had to do something!" He sucked on the cuts on his arm.

"Sometimes violence isn't always the solution." I looked at Julian. "The same goes for you Julian, you can't just attack people like that.."

He threw his hands in the air while making a frustrated noise. "Okay, maybe I shouldn't have gone after him, but that was not cool!" He folded his arms across his chest. "Coach doesn't play me for the whole game, and then Max wants to laugh in my face about it?"

"That doesn't mean you can just attack him…" Autumn frowned.

Julian let out a sigh. "...your right. I was out of control." He smiled at Mila. "Thanks for stepping in Mila, you're alright."

"No problem Julian! You're pretty okay too, y'know." She beamed.

They gazed into each others eyes for a while. Suddenly Julian's phone buzzed. He fished out of his pocket and his grip tightened on the phone as he read the screen. "Great. The principal called my dad and told him everything. He's ballistic." He pulled a hurtful face that I thought I would never see on a jock. He turned to me, looking melancholy. "Mira….I can't go home. Not right now. Do you have somewhere around here I can hang out and clear my head?"

I ordered a bench for him and placed it near the jock hangout. He thanked me and sat down, lying back and looking up at the clouds above.

I scooted next to him, Autumn did too. Her face…..it was just too beautiful for any make-up to take it's place on it. I'll admit that I was being a little bit lustful but...it was the truth…...I loved Autumn.

"That was really scary Julian. You know, you can't always punch your problems away." She put her arm around him.

"I don't get it.." He slouched down.

I propped him up gently. "Look Julian, I think it's unfair too. I mean, Kara put plastic thumbs in my lunch once and covered them in salsa sauce."

"That's awesome!" Julian saw me glare. "B-But….a bit gross too.."

"I've been trying to find the perfect school and all the time I've tried I've been bullied." Saying the word even made me disgusted. "That's why I made this school. I made it not just for me, but for other people who have been experiencing the same problems. This is their sanctuary. This is a school that they can come to with no fears. You know what I mean, right Julian?"

He nodded. "Yeah I get it. But Mira, the thing is…" He breathed out. "I'm not a nerd like you that can make millions of dollars using a computer. I'm not artistic like you Autumn. There's only one thing I'm good at, and that's football. That's the only thing I've got going for me." He said. "Today could have changed everything for me. And Coach didn't even give me a chance to play! I…..I just couldn't take it.."

"Don't worry Julian, I understand." I looked into his eyes. Such a wonderful brown colour.

He smiled back at me. "Anyway, thanks for letting me stay here, Mira...really decent of you."

"Hey, you're welcome to stay here. Permanently." I spoke proudly.

Autumn jumped with excitement. "Yeah! Enroll at Credinta High, Julian!"

"Credinta High? That's an interesting name.." Julian pondered.

He thought my school name was interesting! A jock thought my school name was interesting!

"Credinta is Romanian for faith." I said to him.

"Great! That's what I need right now." Julian clapped his hands together. His expression changed. "But what am I going to do here if I'm not playing football? I need to be on a team that the scouts will consider."

"That's why…" I pointed at his chest. "...you'll be starting the team. I've got people here who will be happy to play."

"Oh yeah?" Julian leaned over. "I'll give you a shot. Let's go."

I gathered up the others and led them over to the field where Julian was waiting.

They were all excited for this, Paris was especially cocky. Julian laughed. "I like the attitude. But I need to see if you guys are all talk." He picked up the ball and the game began.

Shirley caught up to Julian in no time and stole the ball away from him. "Aaron! Catch!" She threw the ball at Aaron and he caught it with no trouble.

Winston was cheering him on. Aaron shot a quick smile at him. Paris was at the other end of the pitch checking himself in the mirror. What an absolute idiot. Doesn't he know there's a game going on here?!

Julian was close to tackling Aaron. "Go, Paris! Catch that ball!" He yelled as he tossed the ball. Julian landed on top of him.

Paris looked in the direction of Aaron and saw the ball coming straight at him. He jumped up and caught it. "G-Got it..!" He smeared some mud on his shirt by accident. "Ah! Mon dieu! My lovely shirt!"

Julian had a surprised face. "Not bad!" He exclaimed. "Good hustle and quick thinking. Especially you, Aaron. You could be quarterback material."

"Heh thanks." Aaron smiled.

Winston ran out and hugged Aaron. "Oh Aaron! I thought you were going to get hurt!"

"Don't worry about me little buddy. I'm just fine." He cradled Winston.

They looked like such good friends, maybe they could even be a couple! But….Winston's parents wouldn't approve of it. His parents were Christian and they were strongly opposed against homosexual relationships. It didn't seem fair to me.

We all got in a circle around Julian as he explained more to us. "Now, this school's still got a long way to go. A handful of jocks running a few football plays is a long way from a football team that bring home a win. You've still got to work on your stamina and your speed. not to mention the footwork. " He paused and looked over at Aaron and Winston.

"But do you know what I see in this group? Teamwork. And respect for one another. That's something that Hearst High forgot a long time ago." He gave a thumbs up to them. "Together, we can get this school a winning team. And we'll take down Hearst High."

I gasped. Did this mean what I think it means? "D-Does that mean that….you'll enroll here?"

He gave a little laugh and smiled at me. "I'd be honored to join your school, Mira."

A cheer of triumph came over the others. They all came over and hugged Julian and patted him on the back. He didn't seem to mind this, I think he actually liked it!

"Alright alright, let's not push it. So where do I get admitted?" He lightly pushed the others off.

We showed him to the admission office and Shirley got to work on his papers immediately. For some reason I was quite happy that Julian was here with us. I thought I would have been ecstatic if Autumn ever enrolled here, but it seemed I was ecstatic that Julian was going to be here with us!

"You excited for the new jock sis?" Mila sat down beside me.

"Yeah. I don't know about you Mila but…..I think I'm going to like him." I hid my face in my knees.

Mila laughed. "There's no need to be shy! I like him too y'know."

I gleamed at her, Mila was probably the best sister I had ever had. But then, something strange happened. There, on the lot, was a cheerleader from Hearst High. I recognised the school from her uniform's colour scheme, yellow and green. She had blonde hair, pale skin and lipstick on. Her hair was in a headband just like mine with her hair in curls at the ends.

"Do you think she's lost?" Mila looked at the girl.

"I'll go talk to her…" I wandered up to where she was.

She looked confused and actually close to tears. "U-Umm...hi.." I said to her.

She jumped and stared at me. "H-Hello.." She replied.

"Are you lost?" I asked her.

She brushed her curls back. God she was pretty. She was even prettier than Kara. "N-No...I just...needed to get away. Hearst has not exactly been kind to me.."

She seemed really nice. Though she was from Hearst, so asking her to join my school right here and now would be a bad move. "I understand. I used to feel that way about my previous schools." I held out my hand to her. "My name's Mira."

She grinned and shook it. "I'm Mia."

"Oh what a wonderful name! It sounds so beautiful!" It matched her looks.

"T-Thank you! No one has ever said that to me before." She shyed away.

"Well what can I say? You're as beautiful as your own name." I tilted my glasses.

Mia looked around and started shaking a little bit. "Oh, sorry Mira I gotta go!" She ran off but stopped and turned towards me. "I hope we can see each other again! You're really nice!" She sprinted back off to Hearst High.

I waved. Mia….I hope I can see you again too. She was really friendly for a cheerleader at Hearst High. I wonder what she thought of Kara? Kara never had a friend alongside her when I was there.

What a good day it was! I had enrolled a new student, got to watch a game and made a new friend from a rival school. With all this excitement I needed to lie down.

And when I got home, that's exactly what I did.

**End of Chapter 2**


End file.
